


I'm Right Here

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a nightmare, Seb is there to give some comfort. Written with TheBustyBarmaid</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Right Here

"I really do love you, Jimmy," Sebastian (17) murmured, trying his best to be comforting. Jim was asleep in his arms, all curled up and wrapped in one of Seb's old hoodies, breathing softly. Jim had fled his home in the middle of the night, giving Seb no explanation at all and just flinging himself into his arms. He wouldn't hear the words, but Seb felt the need to say them all the same. He'd never have the guts to say them out loud when Jim was awake.

Jim (16) twitched in his sleep, beginning to be plagued by the nightmares that always did and moved towards Sebastian's comforting form unconsciously.

The blonde placed a gentle hand on Jim's back and rubbed it soothingly, at least, he was trying to be soothing. "It's alright," he mumbled lowly. "It's gonna be alright."

Jim whimpered softly and curled up closer to him. "S-Seb..." He whined, twitching even more.

"Hey, hey..." Sebastian grunted, not knowing what to do now. He held Jim close and hugged him so he felt secure. "I'm right here, kiddo. I'm right here..."

Jim's bottom lip trembled as he whined. "N-no... No! Sebastian!" Jim jerked awake and shivered violently before burrowing into Sebastian's arms as he cried openly, ashamed he let himself show his weakness to Seb.

"Shh, Kitten. It's alright."

Jim sniffled and continued crying into Seb's shoulder. "S-sorry."

"Don't you mind. It's okay."

Jim sniffled. "B-but, I-I'm w-weak-"

"Never, Kitten." Seb rubbed his back.

"B-but-"

"Hush." Seb looked at him sternly. "Never. Not when you got me. Got it?"

Jim sniffled again before nodding.

"Say it back to me."

"I-I c-can't."

Seb rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Yes you can. C'mon."

"N-no, I-I c-can't!"

"Shhh. Calm down. I got you."

Jim sniffled and choked as he tried to calm his sobbing. Seb hummed and rocked him and he rubbed Jim's back. Jim buried his face in Seb's neck. "C'mon, say it. You're safe with me."

Jim bit his lip. "Y-yeah."

"Jim, I know you can say it."

"I . . ." Seb rubbed his back, urging him on silently. "I . . ." Jim sighed. "I c-can't."

"Say it, Jim. Say you're safe with me."

"I can't!" Jim sobbed again.

"Shhh, darling. You're fine."

Jim sobbed into Seb's neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not."

"Only you think it's not."

"Because it's not!"

Seb shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because it's not okay for me to show weakness to you!"

"Yes it is, Kitten. When I know I can better protect you."

Jim shook his head, sniffling. "But-"

"Don't you argue with me."

"But-"

"No. I refuse all of your arguments."

"But-"

"No." Seb placed his finger on Jim's lips. "I won't hear it."

"But-" Jim mumbled from under Seb's finger.

"I said, no, Kitten." Seb removed his hand and wrapped Jim up in a hug. "I'm right here."


End file.
